The Ending
by dark-dream-sprite
Summary: sequal to the beggining
1. Default Chapter

*This occurs after the whole Diablo thing, a few months later. Kaiba has become part of the yughio gang. So have Crystal, Kate, and Kani. Bakura and Crystal are best friends. *   
  
It was a dark night, and a lone girl walked up the street onto a bridge, and stopped. The wind wisped in her hair, and whispered into her ears. She looked at the water, and saw her reflection, with the moons light. And sighed. "It seems everything is changing now. I've met new friends who support me, and care for me. I'm not an outcast anymore. Kate, and Kani are living better. And me.." she paused for a minute, "I'm doing well to." The girl started to walk off the bridge, the moon's light to her back. She paused under a street lamp, and looked back. Suddenly she felt something sharp pointed against her neck. She tried to scream but the man muffled her mouth with his hand and snarled "You want to live? Then shuttup." The girl tried to get away but the man had a firm hold on her, "Give me all your money," the man commanded. "I don't have any." She managed to get out. The man grinned and licked her face, "Well then I guess you'll have to pay me in another way.." his hand inching down to her waist. He dragged her behind a bush, and sat on top of her, and started to cut her clothes. He tore off her shirt, and then started to work on her pants. The girl started to cry, "Please leave me alone." The man kissed her, his tongue dominating her mouth. "And miss free fun? Nope sorry my little bitch." His hands now untying the laces that held her pants together. But before he finished the last lace, he pulled one out, and tied the girl's wrists together, and then tied the other end around the bush roots. "Now, is a night you will never forget." He whispered into her ear. He took of his clothes and his mask with ease, to reveal long red hair, green eyes, and tan skin. "Diablo I thought you were dead." "Technically, yes I'm dead cuz I lost my powers but I've found other ways to entertain myself, as you soon will find out Crystal." He licked his lips, "And you know what's even better? I can do this to you everyday, and not worry about getting you pregnant." He smirked, then undid his pants, letting them fall. He was coming on fast to her so she kicked him in the stomach. "Bitch" panted Diablo. Crystal tried to undo her ropes but couldn't. And Diablo was recovering fast. "You've been a bad girl, I think I should give you your punishment, but first", he took the other lace from her jeans, and tied it to another bush roots and tied it to both her ankles. He went over to her face first, and kissed her, Crystal bit his lip. "Feisty are we? That's good, the harder for me to break you, the more I get to make you." Diablo whispered. "W-what?" Crystal stuttered in fear. "I'm gonna fuck you up real good." He smirked again. He got on top of her again. "Oh but before I must unravel you." He cut her bra and her underwear off. And took his own undergarments off. He let his hand explore over her chest and kissed her neck. Crystal wanted to scream but she couldn't, because Diablo was going all over. She was too afraid. His hand went down to her waist and he stuck his middle finger in her pussy. And started to feel around inside of her. Crystal tried to get him off while in tears. "Now the real fun begins" He took his finger out and pushed down and hard, and Crystal tried to scream but Diablo was kissing her. She tried pushing him off but every time she tried, she would just go up and down with Diablo still on top of her. "Oh, come on bitch harder, harder." Diablo murmured as he started to suck on her nipple. Then he started to massage her breast while pushed harder against her. He paused for a moment and whispered "Having fun bitch?" He didn't wait for an answer, he begin licking her breast while his hands were groping the back of her. He laughed, "This is much better than you were little." He pulled her up and slammed her up against a tree and pushed hard, and Crystal was squirming to get away but she couldn't. He sighed "If only every day could be like this my little sex toy. If only" He threw her down to the ground again and started nibbling on her ear. Crystal took this opportunity and screamed. "No one can hear you, so you can scream as much as you like." He smirked. "Oh, really?" said a voice from, around the bushes. The figure kicked him off of Crystal, and then beat him. "Are you okay?" The figure asked his green eyes filled with concern. "Depends", Crystal said weakly. "What's your name?" "My name is Duke. Duke Devlin. You?" Crystal smiled, "My name is Crystal Rose, and I-" She went into a dead faint. "Poor girl." Duke muttered. He put his coat around her, then called the police. "Hello? I'd like to report a rape in Domino Park."*****Next morning*** Crystal found herself in a bed, with lots of get well cards, and hope you feel better cards and balloons around her. Crystal looked around, and saw Duke right in the chair next to the bed. She nudged him, he woke up with a start. "Long night?" Crystal asked grinning. Duke smiled "I guess you could say that." He looked at the girl and noticed she was beautiful, her tan skin, green eyes, and her medium length brown hair. "Thank you for saving me." Abruptly he stopped starring at her. "Your welcome." Then a thought hit Crystal, she went strait up from the hospital bed, "Oh my god, Kate and Kani!!!" "Jeez, rest for a moment will you? I took care of it, and explained to them what happened, two friends of mine are keeping an eye on them." "Again thank you." "By the way you have a few thousand visitors." Duke grinned again, "Is it okay if I let them in?" "Sure." Duke sat up and walked over to the door, and called outside, "You guys she is ready to see all of you." Duke quickly stepped out of the way for Yugi, Yami, Bakura, Ryou, Marik, Malik, Joey, Tristan, Kaiba, and Tea came barging in. "Are you okay Crystal?" "What happened?" "I'll murder the guy that did this to you." "Are you sure you shouldn't be resting?" All of this came at once. Crystal was about to answer them all, but Duke said. "One at a time people, she just got up. And you all come barging in like animals." When they finally calmed down. Tea hugged Crystal and was crying and said "I am so glad you are okay." "Us to" Yugi piped up. "We all brought you something Crystal," Yami added. "Gee, Pharaoh, I don't think she could see all the things in our hands" sneered Bakura. Yami punched Bakura, "Shut it Baka." "Why don't you Pharaoh?" "Both of you shut it!" Tea shouted. Crystal laughed, "It's great to see all of you again to." "I think you should lie back Crystal, and rest. "No it's okay Ryou, I'm fine." "Crystal can you open me and Tristans gift first?" Joey asked eagerly. "We are visiting someone in the hospital Joey. This isn't a birthday party." Crystal laughed. "Okay Joey. I'll open your gift first." It was a picture that had Yugi and company in it. Including Kaiba, Malik, Marik, and Bakura. "Aww that's so sweet Joey! Thank you!" She hugged him. "Now for everyone elses.." From Yami and Yugi she got a plush Wingweaver and a plush Dark Magician Girl. From Tea she got a charm bracelet, with 12 charms. From Ryou and Bakura she got a short t- shirt that said 'I'm single and lovin it.' (Bakura gave her that.) And a tank top that said 'I'm 100% a Duel Monsters'. "Thank you Ryou! And Bakura, even though I think this was a hint for something." Bakura smirked "Well lots of boys like you I think you should start dating." "You could have just said that." Crystal replied dryly. And from Malik and Marik. She got a mini skirt from Malik that she had been wanting for ages, and from Marik a matching shirt that said, 'outta my way I have a life to get to.' "Thank you Malik for the skirt!" She hugged him and he blushed. "And thank you Marik I could see why you would think to get this for me!" Kaiba was the last to give his gift, it was in a small box, when Crystal opened it she gasped "Oh my!" Kaiba grinned, "Like it?" It was a silver locket, and on the outside of the locket, Wingweaver and the Dark Magician Girl were in graven on either side of the front part. And in the middle it had her name on it. "This must have been expensive, oh wow, you didn't have to get that for me Kaiba." Her eyes were still on the locket, Tea went to look at it and gave a small gasp. "You can call me Seto." Seto looked at the ground and blushed. Malik was glaring holes into Seto's head. "Thank you Seto!" Crystal gave him a hug to. "Tea can you put it around my neck?" "Sure" Tea put the locket around her neck, and clasped it. "O YEAH!" Joey suddenly remembered. Everyone jumped, Crystal twitched. "I almost forgot Kani and Kate gave me their gift to give to you since they don't allow children here." It was a video, Joey put it in. The TV screen went blank then it said Direct connect in progress. Suddenly Kate and Kani came up. "HI CRYSTAL!!" "Hi guys!" "Since we couldn't go to the hospital and see you, we just made this direct connect video, so yes we are speaking live to you." Kani said happily. "Hey Crystal? What does 'baka' mean? Kani kept saying this and other things that I already know the meaning to." "Tell you later Kate." "Fine. I should just go and look it up in the Egyptian to English dictionary." "No you shouldn't." "How did you do this?" Joey asked. "Well actually Kate did it. Dunno how but she did. Looks like you have some competition Kaiba." Crystal giggled, so did Tea. "Anyway we have to go, the people you hired Devlin. Suck. Did you know they are gay?" Malik, Marik, and Bakura started to laugh. "No. How did you find that out?" "We saw'em kissing." "My poor eyes." Kate said covering her eyes. "Anyway BYE!" then they hung up the direct connection. Crystal sighed, "Well I think you had better get over there before they are enslaved by Kani." "How would they do that? They are only kids, after all?" "Well Kate and Kani aren't your average preteens. They hang around with Bakura, Malik, and Marik." Bakura smirked, "I'm so proud of them, and what they have learned." Marik also smirked. Malik was getting impatient, he was dying to ask this question. "Do you know who did this to you?" Crystal looked out the window, and Marik stomped on his foot. "You idiot your not supposed to ask someone that after they got raped." Whispered Marik fiercely. "No it's okay." Crystal said quietly still looking out of the window. "It was Diablo." Everyone gasped. "I-I-I thought he was dead, Crystal." Tristan said. "I did to, but according to him, he only lost his powers, so now he is just a normal human being." "Who is in jail now." Added Duke proudly. Crystal gave a weak smile. "Can you guys do me a favor?" "Sure Crystal, anything you need, just call us." Kaiba said. "Can three of you look after Kate and Kani for a day? Because I will be able to get out of her tomorrow morning." "We will." Bakura said pointing to himself and Malik. "I will to then, I don't think I want you to enslave the house." Yami scoffed. "Thank you." Crystal said weekly then closed her eyes. "Crystal?" Joey asked softly. No answer came. "Check her pulse!" Tristan practically shouted. "Don't worry the attack just took a lot out of her." Duke said. Bakura was heading toward the door, "Where are you going?" Ryou asked. "I just realized I have some unfinished business." "Don't do anything stupid, Bakura." Warned Yami. "Believe me Pharaoh. What I'm going to do isn't stupid." With that Bakura went out of the door, 'So Diablo thinks he can pull fast one, then he has another thing coming.' Bakura smirked as he thought this. Tea watched Bakura leave the hospital from Crystal's hospital window, she sighed, "Do you think he's going to Domino jail?" "Definitely." Ryou said, "Did you see the look in his eye, when he said he 'had some unfinished business'?" "I'm actually going to root for Bakura on this one guys." Joey said looking out the window, "I hope he makes Diablo pay." "Anyway Duke, what were you doing in Domino Park that late?" Marik asked. "My company has been going through some financial problems, and usually when I am under stress I go for a walk to the bridge and look at the water." "And that's when you heard Crystal scream?" Malik asked closing his eyes. "Yes, but all of you have to answer something for me." "Yes what is it?" Yami asked. "Who's Diablo?" Everyone looked away. "I think I'll answer that one." Ishizu stepped in from the doorway. "Sister? I thought you were in Egypt." "I was Marik but when I heard about this I came over as quickly as I could." She looked at Duke, "Do you really want to know who Diablo is? I must warn you the truth is ugly." Duke looked up from Crystal to Ishizu, "Yes." Ishizu's Millennium Necklace began to glow, and Duke saw the visions of the past. When Ishizu finished Duke looked at Crystal and sighed, "She's been through quite a lot hasn't she?" Tea nodded. Kaiba who had been silent all this time spoke up. "We should call Kate and Kani to let them know how Crystal is doing." "I'll call." Tea said. She picked up the phone and dialed their number. *Ring Ring* "Hello Rose residents, Kate here." "Kate its Tea." "Hi Tea. Is she okay?" "Yea she's fine, Bakura went to go and have a chat with the person who did this to her." She heard Kate chuckle. "Yea I guess the person will be straitened out." "How are things there?" "Well the two men Duke sent are scaring the crap outta me. They follow me every where, even to the bathroom." Tea laughed. "Don't worry, Malik, Bakura, and Yami will be taking care of you guys for a couple a days." "And you say 'don't worry' to this?" Tea could hear the sarcasm drip off Kate's voice. "Would you rather have the people you have now?" Tea grinned at this. "No I suppose not. I gotta go, the guy is staring at me and it's scaring the crap out of me." "Kay, bye Kate." "Bye Tea." *click* Tea smiled, she knew Kate could make her laugh even at the worst of times. "What are you so happy about?" Malik asked. Tea turned to Duke and grinned. "I thought you said that you hired people to watch Kate and Kani. Not stalk and scare the crap out of them." "I guess they took 'watch every move they make' seriously, not as a joke." Duke rubbed his forehead. "Well we better go over there before Kani goes crazy, she likes her privacy." Joey rubbed his head as he said that. "Come on. Lets go." Yugi said. 


	2. Chap 2

'So Diablo thinks he can pull fast one, then he has another thing coming.' Bakura smirked as he thought this. He walked out of the hospital, and turned the block and started to run. He turned several corners, jumped a few fences, and before he knew it, he was standing right in front of Domino Jail. He walked in, 'better acted polite, the damn cops have guns.' "Excuse me sir, but I'm looking for a man by the name of Diablo?" "Cell 3." The cop answered in a bored tone. As Bakura went toward the cells he thought. 'Maybe being around my hikari really does pay off.' He stopped at cell three. And froze time using his Millennium Ring, and opened the door. Diablo lifted his head, "My, my. What do we have here, one of the friends." "Shut it." Bakura snarled. "Aww, isn't that cute? You know all of this is worth it?" "What do you mean?" "I had a lot of fun with Crystal and if I had another chance I would do it all over again, except duct tape her mouth." "Bastard." "You really think that you will get away with this?" Bakura smirked, "Yes," his Millennium Ring began to glow, "I will just make the cops forget all about you. It's not like anyone really cared who you were anyway." Bakura paused to look at the horror in Diablo's face. "This is what you get for messing around with one of my friends!" shouted Bakura. As he shot a blast from his Millennium Ring, Diablo screamed. Bakura turned to walk out of the jail. But stopped, "Say hello to the Shadow Realm for me mortal." Then walked right out of the police station, and unfroze time. He started to head to Crystal's house. *Meanwhile with everyone else.* As the Yughio gang was walking down the street, Malik and Yami flinched. "What's wrong?" Tristan asked. "The tomb raider just sent him to the Shadow Realm." Yami answered. "Oh, that's good, Diablo will fit right in." Joey said. They turned a corner and saw Bakura coming down the other way. "HEY BAKURA!" shouted Marik. Tea waved him over. They all waited for him at the foot of Crystal's steps. "How did it go?" Ryou asked. "How do you think?" Bakura replied. Ryou shook his head. Joey rang the doorbell. A man answered the door, "Who are you and state your business." "Kate and Kani's friends, and we are here to see them." Tea answered. The man looked at Duke who said, "True, and you both are dismissed." They heard shouts. "DO YOU KNOW HOW ANNOYING IT IS TO HAVE SOMEONE STARE AT YOU? WELL IF YOU DO THEN STOP IT. IT'S SCARING THE CRAP OUT OF KATE!!!" Another man came running out of the room, fast, and went right out of the door. "Kani?" Marik called. "WHAT??" Kani came into the room looking furious. "Oh, I'm so sorry." Kani rubbed her forehead, and walked up to Duke and jumped and hit the top of his head. "OOWW!!" yelled Duke, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" "For hiring two dumb asses, who wouldn't stop looking at us, and would follow us every where." Joey looked impressed. "Wow Duke, you really hired two idiots, if they got Kani angry." Yugi and Yami looked around. "Where's Kate?" Yugi asked. "Hiding under the bed." "Why?" Ryou asked. "The guys scared her, she was turning a corner and the man was there, staring down looking possessed. She screamed and ran up the stairs, and of course the man followed her, so she hid under the bed and now won't come out." Kani finished. "Oh, dear." Ryou said looking worried, "I'll go upstairs and talk to her, I know what its like having a crazed maniac suddenly there. I live with one." Bakura's eye twitched, and he threw many pillows from the couch at Ryou, who ran upstairs. When Ryou was upstairs, Kani asked, "So you three will be taking care of Kate?" "And you." Malik added. "Sorry I have to go and with Ishizu. We have many things to discuss. But I swear to Ra if any harm befalls Kate, you'll be reliving the past." "Don't worry nothing will happen." Yami assured her. "Fine." Sighed Kani. "You all know how to cook, right? Or at least supervise to make sure Kate doesn't light anything on fire." "Light something on fire?" Bakura's eyebrow raised, "Well Kate has a knack on practicing her magic at random times. So when she was cooking something she thought the stove's fire wasn't good enough so. She used her power to make the flame bigger and the stove caught on fire." Kani looked up at the ceiling. "So she's beginning to act like you a bit?" Malik grinned. Kani glared "I would not set anything *Bakura raised his eyebrow* or anyone on fire.Well unless they were annoying." Kaiba looked at Kani, and then looked away. "Somethin wrong Kaiba?" "No, I'm just wondering what's taking Ryou so long." "We should go and check." Yugi sighed, the all went upstairs. And opened the door to Kate's room. Ryou looked up. "She won't come out, that guy must have scared the crap out of her." Kaiba sighed, "C'mon Kate, come out, he's not here anymore, and if he is you can whack the mutt in the stomach or head." "NO WAY KAIBA!!! Number one I am NOT mutt, and number two she should whack you and your ego." They heard laughter from under the bed. "Well I would come out but." "But what?" Tristan asked. "I'm sorta stuck." "Honestly little one..." Kani clapped her hands three times and the bed levitated, Kate crawled out. And Kani clapped her hands twice, and the bed was let gently down. Duke looked around wildly. "Does anyone else thinks that's cool, or is it just me?" "Don't sweat it Duke, we've just seen Kani do that a lot more than you have." Ishizu spoke up, "Kani we must be leaving." Kani sighed, "Goodbye little one just email me if you need anything." "Kay bye Kani." With that Kani and Ishizu left. Kate looked up at them and asked "Do you want to play truth or dare?" "Sure, why not?" Yami answered. Kate looked up and grinned. They all went to the basement, and sat in a circle. "Who wants to go first?" Kate asked. "I will." Joey replied, "Hmmmm, okay, Tristan truth or dare?" "Truth." "Fine, chicken. Have you been goin out wit my sis without tellin me?" "Ummmm, yes." Joey's eye twitched, and then started to chase Tristan around with a bat, after hitting him successfully he went back to the group. And Tristan limped back. "Okay then, Malik truth or dare?" "Dare." Tristan smirked. "You have to dress up like a girl and let Tea pick your clothes." "WHAT, WAI---" "Come on Malik I don't have all day lets go!" A few moments later, Malik came down with a tight black tank top, saying 'it's all about me', tight jeans and his hair up in a ponytail. "Ya know Malik you don't look half bad as a girl." Kate laughed. "Yea.great..I'm going to change back to my regular clothes." Grumbled Malik. When Malik came down (in his regular clothes and hairstyle) he sat down. "Bakura truth or dare?" "Dare" sneered Bakura. "I dare you to go to a gay bar wearing only a bathing suit and yell 'I need some fun tonight.'" Kate tugged on Yami's shoulder. "Yes Kate?" "What does 'gay' mean again, Yami?" Yami looked at her then glared at Malik, "I'll tell you later, Kate." Yami said still glaring at Malik. "I can transport us all to that gay bar you were talking about, Malik. Just tell me where it is." "It's off of Straight Avenue." "Oh, I know where that is my old baby-sitter would go there and--- oh, that's what 'gay' means." Kate snapped her fingers and they were there. A man came up to Bakura and pinched his butt, "Watch the hands buddy." "Do I have to?" the man had a playful grin on his face. Bakura glared at Malik and said 'I need some fun tonight.' Malik had laughed then Kate brought them back to the house. "My poor eyes." Kate grumbled. Tea laughed. "My turn, Tea truth or dare?" said Bakura "Dare." "I dare you to wear a bikini for the rest of the game." "Fine." Tea went upstairs to change and came back in a bright blue bikini that was very revealing. Yugi drooled. Yami hit him lightly. "Okay my turn, Kate truth or dare?" "Uhhhh, I think I'll go with dare." "I dare you to prank call Yugi's grandpa." "Can I say anything I want?" "Yea as long as you don't say it's a prank phone call." Kate picked up the phone and dialed. Kate cleared her throat, "Hello, this is H00TERS 'R' US! My name is Roxie and we were wondering if you would like to subscribe to our new product line of clothes? If not please just send $50.00 to the mail and rebate. Thank you and have a nice day!" Kate hung up the phone. "Did I do okay?" Marik, Malik and Bakura were laughing their asses off. Yami, Yugi, Tea, Ryou, Duke, Kaiba, Tristan and Joey began to laugh to. "That was awesome Kate!!!" Ryou said through laughter. After everyone calmed down, Kate said. "Truth or dare, Yami?" "Dare." Kate grinned, "I was hoping you would say that." Malik saw the look in Kate's eyes. "I dare you to be Tristan's boyfriend for the rest of the night." Everyone gaped, Yami look horrified, "How did you come out with that?" "Dunno, guess hanging with Bakura and Malik, and Marik is taking its toll on me." "Well Pharaoh, a dares a dare." Malik said through laughter. Yami grumbled and sat next to Tristan. "Marik truth or dare?" "I pick dare." Yami grinned. "I dare you to kiss Kaiba." "Ughhh, my poor, poor eyes." "Don't worry Kate, you and I will just talk to one another for a minute." Tea said. Marik looked like he was ready to kill Yami, but instead grumbled something in Egyptian. Kaiba looked as if he was going to kill Yami to, Marik went over and kissed him. Marik started to spit, and Kaiba lunged at Yami. Kate stopped them both. "No spitting anywhere Marik, and Seto, I don't want any murder in this house. Please." Kate gave them her puppy dog eyes. "Fine." Grumbled both, Marik and Seto. "Duke truth or dare?" "Truth." "Do you like Crystal enough to ask her on a date?" Marik grinned at his own question, and saw Duke blush. Bakura raised his eyebrow and sighed, Kate could tell what he was thinking. 'Another competitor to win the prize. And it's going to be hell bent.' Kate looked at Duke and grinned. 'He so likes Crystal it is written all over his face.' Kate turned her attention to Malik, and Seto and saw death glares in their eyes. 'Oh, boy.' Then suddenly something made Kate turn, she eyed the shadows of the arcade. "Something wrong Kate?" Yugi asked looking a bit worried. She sighed, 'I don't want them to worry.' Kate put on a fake cherry voice, and said, "Yea I guess I'm a bit tired, I think I'll go to bed." Kate started to walk away, Bakura could tell she was lying. When Kate left the room, Bakura stood up. "And where are you going?" Malik asked. "Something is wrong with Kate, she was lying. A fool with half a brain could've known it was a lie. But I forget you all have less than that." Many evil glares were directed to Bakura, who just shrugged them off. "Yea I guess it's pretty late." Tea said looking at her watch. "We all had better go! See you guys tomorrow!" Joey yelled. As he went upstairs with everyone else. Malik and Yami heard them leave, Yami was deep in thought. 'What would Kate lie about? She is usually very open with her thoughts..' "Hello Pharaoh? Down to earth, oh for the love of Ra." Malik hit Yami with a pillow. "I was in thought, grave digger, why did you have to do that?" "Well the light bulb above your head wasn't working so I figured you were staring out into space." Then Bakura came down with Kate, "Tell them what you saw." Bakura looked a little worried. Kate opened her mouth, but Malik said, "Before she tells us I'm hungry, where's the kitchen?" Kate sighed and pointed to the kitchen. Malik went zooming in there. Yami dragged him back out. "Stupid inconsiderate baka." He muttered. When they all were together, Kate looked at Bakura obviously wishing she wasn't doing this. "Well tell us Kate, what did you see?" Yami asked. "I saw- I saw-" Kate bit her lip. "I saw a duel monster." Yami and Malik looked at her then Bakura to see if they were serious. "Tell them which one, Kate." Kate looked at the floor. "The duel monster was the Dark Magician." "What does that mean kid?" eyed Malik with interest now. "I only know two people with the Dark Magician as a monster." Kate looked at her feet, the looked away to the window. "Kate, you can tell us this." Yami slowly said. Kate's eyes were with tears, "The two people I know with the Dark Magician as their monster is my brother and Diablo." Kate began to cry. Yami and Malik looked like they had been slapped. And Bakura sighed and started to comfort Kate. "Don't worry you and I can beat him, because he is a coward. What can he possibly use against us?" Kate looked at Bakura and said, "Yea your right Bakura. Only that Crystal is in the hospital, and is defenseless!" "Don't worry, Diablo lost his powers so he is a mortal now and we can control him with our Millennium Items." Malik hissed 'Diablo' as if the word was poisonous. Yami hugged Kate, "And we are here to protect you so go back to bed." He ruffled her hair and walked up the stairs with her. When Yami came back down, he asked "What are the chances it's Diablo?" "Two to one, Pharaoh." Snarled Malik. "Just asking grave digger." muttered Yami. "It couldn't be Diablo, I sent him to the Shadow Realm. So I think it's the brother." "What do you think he is like?" Yami asked. "Probably like Crystal, except a little stronger in the martial arts area." Malik muttered, sliding his eyes to the door. As if one cue the doorbell rang. "You go get it grave digger." Bakura said calmly. "Why me?" "Your closest to the door." Malik grumbled something in Egyptian, and went to go and get the door. When he opened the door a figure lunged at him and in a split second had a knife to his neck. "Where are my sisters?" he growled. Malik who was being choked to death couldn't answer, so the man threw Malik against the wall. And repeated the question, "Where are they Diablo?" Yami and Bakura hearing the noise went and investigated. They saw Malik being choked to death, and then saw him thrown against the wall. Malik who was recovering from the attack got out "My name is Malik, not Diablo, I am here because I am babysitting Kate, with two friends." "That would be us," Bakura said eyes narrowing, as he pulled out his Millennium Ring. "You must be the brother of Kate and Crystal." Yami suddenly stated. The man rounded on him, "Where you expecting me?" he growled. Yami surprised took a step back, Bakura stepped up, "Yes, Kate told us she saw the Dark Magician, and that it was your monster." The mans eyes widened, "You must have tortured her practically to death to get that information." He grabbed his dagger and lunged at Bakura. "STOP IT!!" Kate yelled. Kate went over to Malik, "Are you okay?" "Well I got slammed up onto the wall and almost choked to death, but considering that I am alive, yes." Kate grinned "A simple 'yes thank you for asking' would have been good to." Kate turned to Bakura and Yami "What about you guys?" "Fine." Yami said. Bakura just nodded. Finally Kate turned to the man, and whacked him over the head with a book, "Jason you are a good fighter but stupid!" Jason looked at Malik, Bakura, and Yami, and shrugged. "I didn't kill them. So what are you complaining about?" Malik glared at Jason. They were finally having a good look at Jason. He was around Kaiba's height, he had black hair, with red streaks in it. Hair like Dukes except more bangs that were covering his eyes, which were ice blue. And his skin was slightly tanned his ears had at least four piercing. And he was wearing all black. With a sword attached to his back.. Kate looked angry, but then looked relived. She went up and hugged him. "It's good to have you back." Jason looked around, "Where's Crystal?" "Hospital." Jason raised his eyebrow. "Why?" Kate looked down, Yami went over to Kate and said, and "He'll find out sooner or later I suppose you should tell him." Kate looked away. "Diablo raped Crystal in Domino Park, but a friends saved her, she's not pregnant, and she'll be coming home tomorrow." Jason threw his sword right through the wall that he was next to, and swore in many languages. "Bakura punished him though. He sent him to the Shadow Realm." "You? You can send people into the Shadow Realm? Honestly how screwed can this world get?" Jason chuckled. Malik was glaring at Jason and rubbing his neck. "Are any one of you dating Crystal?" Kate kicked him in the shin. "You stupid, you don't ask some one that after you just met them." "Damn it, kid that hurts." "It should." Kate said, "I'm going to sleep so please be quiet." Kate walked up stairs. Jason narrowed his eyes, "So? Answer my question, you Malik, you have a crush on my sister don't you?" "Ye-a-a." "You ever hurt her you die." Jason turned on Bakura and Yami, "You guys only see her as a friend?" They both nodded. "Good." Jason snarled. "I'm going to bed, so if you guys wake me you die." He went out of the room. "'Just like Crystal', my ass." Muttered Malik. "Wonder what he'll do when he meets everyone else." Yami looked at Bakura, "I sorta thought he reminded me of you Pharaoh when you were in a bad mood." "Shut it tomb robber." Growled Yami. "Lets go to sleep, Crystal will be here in the morning." Sighed Bakura. "I wonder what Crystal's reaction will be.." Wondered Malik. They all went to the basement and went to sleep. 


	3. Chap 3

Around ten Yami woke up smelling food, he went upstairs to find Kate cooking breakfast. "Morning Yami." greeted Kate. "Morning, your brother up yet?" "Nope." "Good." "To cheerful for you Yami?" sarcasm dripping from her voice. Yami grumbled something, Bakura and Malik came upstairs to. "Something smells good." Sniffed Malik. "Well yea, Kate is cooking." Bakura answered rolling his eyes. They had a quiet breakfast. "Do you guys want to play a video game?" Kate asked hopefully. "Dunno, how do ya play?" Malik asked. Kate grinned and led them to the basement. "Lets play Sonic Adventure 2. They have two player, and Bakura learned pretty quickly so you guys should to." After Kate explained how to use a controller to Yami and Malik they started to play. "Who wants to go against me?" Kate asked. "I will." Malik said. "Okay, I'll be Amy." "I'll be Shadow. He is much faster." *A minute later* "I.I..lost.to.a.pink.hedgehog.." Malik's eyes were going wide. Bakura was laughing his ass off, and Yami looked confused. "Kate, Amy has less stars than Shadow, and he is much faster. So how did you win." "Simple, Amy is very powerful if used correctly, see she only needs 15 or 10 coins to get an attack. While the other players need 20. So the more coins I got the more attacks I got." Kate finished happily. They played that game for a while. And then they started to play Super Smash Brothers Melee. Than they played some other games. Kate who was good at all of them usually won. Yami, Malik, and Bakura were all pretty good but were still learning. *A while later* "It's about ten you guys, we should go upstairs before Crystal gets here. I don't want my brother to answer the door. He'll treat who ever is with Crystal the same way, he treated you guys. And I need to tell her that he came." Kate sighed, and went up the stairs. Malik nodded, hoping that Duke would just run off when he saw Jason, and Yami punched him knowing what he was thinking. They both went after Kate. Bakura just smirked and followed the rest of them. When they were upstairs they could see Jason looking through the window, looking out into the road. Kate muttered something and went over. "You should really rest, ya know." She said quietly. "No." "Why are you up?" "My own business." "I know what you're going to do." Jason smirked. "Well if you're so smart, tell me what I'm going to do." "You're going to interrogate the poor boy who obviously likes Crystal so she can stay single, until you find someone worthy enough. But you have to understand that isn't how love works. You can't just choose someone that Crystal doesn't even know, and expect her to marry him!" Kate's voice was angry now. "So this is what I'm going to do," Kate put her hand in her pocket and pulled out a card. "I summon swords of revealing light!" Jason smirked, "You've grown strong little one but not quite enough." Jason drew a card it was Giant Trunade. The swords of revealing light disappeared. "Kate grumbled. "Can't you leave Crystal alone? And by the way," Kate said looking suspiciously "You're usually up at the crack of dawn, why weren't you today?" "Reorganizing Crystal's room. I read her diary so I know who's who, and what's what." "DO YOU HAVE ANY SENCE OF PRIVACY?" "Was that a question or a statement?" Kate kicked him in the shins. Jason looked like he was going to kill her but the doorbell rung. Since Kate was closest she got there first. "Crystal!!" She jumped up and hugged her. "Hey, Kate. You sound so happy," she looked at Malik, Bakura, and Yami. "Thank you so much!" When Kate let go, Crystal gave each one of them a hug. Duke came in grinning, "Hey kid." "Hi Duke!" She gave him a hug to. Then Kate put on a serious face. "Crystal someone arrived here last night." hoping she would get the clue. But it was too late, Jason came in with his sword. Crystal glared, "You! I thought you were coming in the winter." She spat. Jason looked at his sword, and ran his fingers across it. "Nope changed my mind." "Duke, this is my brother Jason." "Nice to meet you." Duke said nervously. "Have you ever been on a date, Duke?" Duke started to look nervous. "Well, yea but-" Jason raised an eyebrow. "But what?" "None with your sister." "What's wrong with her?" Jason said narrowing his eyes. "N-nothing, I haven't asked her yet." "So you are going to date my sister." Jason said looking strait at Duke, "Well, uhhh." As much it was amusing Malik he decided to step in. "He hasn't been on a date with her, so why are you still being a policeman?" "Because I'm her brother." Crystal who was getting angry now, "Jason, leave." Jason shrugged and left. Swinging his sword around. "I am so sorry you guys! I didn't know he was coming otherwise I would have-" Bakura moved forward, and said, "Shush, we know you didn't know he was coming, that's okay." "Yea, it was no problem." Yami said. "How about we go to the Game Shop." "Yea lets." "Lemme change first, I don't like what I'm wearing." She ran upstairs, and screamed. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY ROOM!" Kate ran upstairs and gave a low whistle. Bakura walked in and said, "Well this is a change." Yami, Malik, and Duke came from behind him. Crystal's room, which used to be pink was now split a light yellowish-white with a sun and clouds on one side, and a dark blue with a moon painted on one side with stars. Her carpet was a white, and her curtains were no longer a yellow they were tattered white. And hung from the windows were little crystals of the moon and sun. In the middle of the wall were the light yellow and the dark blue met that's were the Wingweaver and Dark Magician Girl met and were clapping hands as if a team. Crystals desk which used to be a mess, was now clean and organized, and her closet all of her clothes were left in but there was an outfit that had never been there, it was completely white with black flames at the end of each arm or leg of the outfit, and on the back of the shirt it had 'light and dark' At the front of the shirt it had a little opening to show the neck and the upper part of her body a bit. The pants looked tight, but looked about her size. "Well the paintings are really good." Jason said as he walked in. "You gotta admit that." "Yes, but what's with the outfit?" Crystal asked. "When we are training Kate, you have to have something to fight in besides your preppy/gothic virgin clothes." "You went through my clothes??" Crystal asked angrily ignoring the virgin comment. "I didn't throw any out, so what are you complaining about?" Jason asked. "Nothing, now all of you out I'm going to change in one of my MY outfits." Crystal practically shoved them out. "She is so feeling better." Kate sighed. Jason came up and hit Kate on the head with a wooden sword and knocked her out. "Why in Ra's name did you do that for?" Bakura hissed, his Millennium Ring glowing slightly. Jason turned to them his eyes ice, "Any one of you dare hurt Crystal, or Kate you shall die. And I will make sure of it." He stalked off. "Cherry person." Remarked Duke. "Yea," Malik agreed. Yami looking at Kate, who had began to awake. "What happened?" she asked confused. "Your brother gave us a message that's all." Yami answered looking to Bakura. Who was still glaring at the door Jason went out of. Crystal came out, wearing a revealing white tank top with flames at the bottom of the top. She was also wearing tight blue jeans, and clogs that were about 2 inches. "Whadda you guys think?" she asked nervously. "Do I look okay?" Malik and Duke drooled. Bakura whacked them both. "You look great Crystal!" Kate said cheerfully. "Okay, I'll take your word on it this time." "How are we going to get to the game shop? Jason probably did something to my car, so how are we going to get there?" "I'll call for a limo." Duke said dialing up the number. "Thank you Duke." Crystal turned to Malik, Bakura, and Yami. "I never got to thank you guys for standing Jason and taking care of Kate. You all are the best!" She hugged them all. "Okay, we are all ready!" Duke came over. Kate just observed all of this. And said, "Can we go now??" Bakura grinned. "Yea kid, lets go." Kate ran down the stairs, Bakura followed, Crystal giggled, and went downstairs to. Yami looked back at Malik and Duke, "Aren't you coming?" "Be there in a sec." Duke answered. When Yami went downstairs, Malik hissed, "Stay away from her she is mine." "You don't own her, honestly." Duke rolled his eyes. "And plus, why would she waste her time with you? I am much more handsomer." Malik growled, and pulled out his Millennium Rod, "Do as I say or I'll--" Jason appeared looking angry. "Shut the hell up, I am trying to meditate but both of you windbags, keep yelling. SO SHUT IT!" Jason threw his sword at Duke and narrowly missing his head. "Next time I won't miss." Growled Jason. Crystal came up, "Is there something wrong you guys?" Crystal looked at Jason and sighed. "Go away." "These idiots messed me up, so now I can't focus so I'll just come with you." "WHAT!?" Crystal calmed down quickly. "Fine but, no threatening, no killing, no attempts to, and no scaring anyone! Got it?" "What ever." Jason went downstairs. Crystal sighed, "We are so sorry Crystal!" Malik apologized. "No it's okay, come on lets go." They all went to the limo. "What is HE doing here?" Bakura hissed. "He's coming with us, don't worry he won't kill you. I made him promise." Crystal said tiredly. They made their way to the game shop uneventfully. "Here we are!" Duke announced. "No, really Duke? I thought we were in Ireland." Jason snapped. Crystal opened the door, "Crystal!" Tea jumped at her and hugged her. "Can't-breath---Tea-need-air." "Oh, sorry." "That's okay." Crystal looked around. "Where is everyone else?" "At the back of the shop." Tea said cheerfully, she dragged Crystal to the back, everyone else followed, as they did Kate grumbled, "Everyone damn well ignore me, why don't you." Bakura smirked, and Malik sneered "That's life for ya kid." "CRYSTAL!!" Joey, and Tristan jumped out from the corner obviously scaring Crystal who threw Joey against the wall and Tristan got pepper spray in his eyes. Everyone was laughing while Crystal was like 'Oh my god.' Tea was laughing so hard, she had to hold onto Crystal who was saying 'I'm sooo sorry!'. Mai, Ryou, Yugi, Marik, Kaiba, and Ishizu came from the other room. "What happened to the mutt?" "Well look at the evidence boy, number Crystal is apologizing over and over. And number two the two nimrods either have pepper in their eyes, or they were thrown by Crystal." Jason grumbled, Crystal stopped apologizing and whacked him, "Can't you ever be nice?" "And you care, why?" Crystal whacked him again, "Because they are MY friends, you ignorant, arrogant, conceited-" "Crystal practically all of those words mean the same thing." Kate piped up. Crystal gave one last glare to Jason. And then turned to the others, "I'm really sorry, for both throwing Joey against the wall, and putting pepper into Tristans eyes. Oh, and for my brother. His names Jason." Yugi looked up at her, "I didn't know he was coming." "Unfortunately neither did I or I would have moved." "You move because of that cherry ball of sunshine?" Malik asked. "Exactly how many times have you moved away, because of him?" Bakura asked. Kate answered for Crystal. "Lets see I think we've moved twelve times, counting here." *everyone anime falls, except for Jason, Kate and Crystal* "ARE YOU KIDDING?" Bakura yelled. "Ya know albino, we are all in the same damned room." Jason sneered. "Are you ever in a good mood?" Tea asked. "This is a good mood, girl, I haven't killed anyone yet, have I?" Jason retorted. Joey who had recovered from the throw, was coming up, "Who's Mister Congeniality?" "Crystal's brother, mutt." "Can you shut your trap for a minute Kaiba?" "At least I can be understood." "Why I outta-" "Both of you stop acting like children!" Mai shouted. "Umm, not to be rude, but who are you?" Crystal asked. "Joey hasn't told you anything about me? I know everything about you, everyone can't stop talking about you." "Well I hope it was good conversation." "Oh it was! I mean you have a little weird taste in a boyfriend-" "BOYFRIEND?!" Jason yelled. Kate kicked him in the knee. "Well yea. You and Marik are going out aren't you?" Mai asked confused. "Marik," Malik's eyes was twitching, and Marik grinned, "Well yea Malik, she is my girl-" Malik lunged at him and dragged him outside. "With luck they'll kill each other, and I won't have to deal with them." Jason mumbled. "Anyway my names Mai." "Nice to meet ya Mai, I'm Kate, and this is Crystal." Mai bent down, "Aww, you are such the cutest little thing!" Bakura snickered, while Yami bit back a laugh. Kate blushed, "What wrong honey?" "No one has ever called me cute before. Just a nuisance, and a little annoying." "Who said that?" Mai demanded. "Well Bakura did." Mai turned on Bakura, "Why would you call this little angel an annoyance? Take that!" She hit him on the head with her purse. And walked toward Kate again, "Don't worry I think you are so sweet!" "Thank you miss." Kate gave her a hug. Ryou was laughing, he went over to Bakura and whispered, "She got you back pretty well, didn't she?" "Crystal, Kate, I have some very important news. It seems as though Kani is not Kate's spirit. She's Crystals." spoke up Ishizu. "How?" Kate asked. "Well when Kani was imprisoned, she was as a child so it stopped her from aging, but when I went to her with Egypt, she went strait to Shady and said that she wanted to be her regular age, which would be your age Crystal. And so she looks a bit like you Crystal except, a little more, different." "How?" Crystal asked obviously confused. "Kani?" Ishizu called. Kani came out wearing a white shirt, and light pink cargos, and her hair was up, with only her bangs covering her eyes. Her skin was as tan as crystals, except her hair ahs blondish streaks in it. "Hey Kani! You look exactly like Crystal!" "You mean you aren't angry Kate?" Kani asked her voice was soft. "Nope, as long as your still family, technically I'm a descendant and you are the past person. But then what--" Kani laughed, "You're only going to confuse yourself!" Everyone laughed except for Tristan who was still rubbing his eyes out from the pepper spray. "Sorry about scaring you Crystal." Joey whispered. "S'ok, who wants to see where Malik and Marik are? They seemed pretty angry." "It's okay Crystal, nothing to worry about. How about some punch, video games, movies, and some stories!" Joey shouted. "OKAY!!" everyone shouted, except for crystal she was still a bit worried. *Meanwhile with Marik and Malik* "You can sink low Marik, but this is a sinker." "Well I like her to, Kaiba does like her but not as much, only as a crush now, but he's probably leaning toward liking her as a sister, and Duke well he has a crush on every girl he sees. And I like Crystal. I figured it didn't matter since you said, you had no interest in her." "Just stay outta my way. Or die." "Not if I get there first." "Sure, whatever, you will be sorry to ever like her because I like her the best!" Malik shouted. "No I do!" (This will go on for some time now so I'm gonna skip it.) "Let's go back." Marik suggested. "Plus Crystal is probably worried about me." "YOU?" Malik shouted. "YEA ME!!" Marik shouted back. "Out of my way, I'm gonna get there first!" They raced back to the Game Shop, and were panting when they got back. Ishizu grabbed them, "We are going now." "But- but-but.." "No 'buts' we are going. I don't want there to be an explosion." "Bye Ishizu! Bye Marik, Malik!" Crystal shouted. "She said my name first! Ha!" Marik stuck his tongue out. "Yea well she likes me better!" "Yea how do you know that!" "SHE'S GIVEN ME MORE HUGS!" Malik shouted. Ishizu pushed them into the limo and sighed. *Back to the Game Shop* "Did you guys here something?" Kate asked. ''Nope." everyone answered. THE END 


End file.
